thomas_fan_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fat Controller's Diet
The Fat Controller's Diet is the second episode of the first season. Plot It was a beautiful day on the Island of Sodor, The sun was shining, the flowers were in bloom, The Birds were singing, anyone would think it was a perfect day, everyone that is execpt Sir Topham Hatt. Today would go down as the worst in his life. It all started early one morning at his house....... Sir Topham Hatt awoke from slumber and looked at his clock. It read 6:30. Sir Topham Hatt yawned and rose from his bed and went to his closet to grab his well-known black suit and top hat. He went into the bathroom to check his suit in the mirror . He took a long breath, sighed happily and smiled. "Today is going to be a great day" he thought. He walked out of the bathroom and started walking down stairs to go to the kitchen for his favorite breakfast:'Pancakes, Bacon, Sausage, Sub Sandwhich, and a tall glass of Root Beer'. It was indeed his favorite meal, and he had his wife make it for him every day of every week of every year. He always looked forward to eating it. To Him, it was the reason he got out of bed every morning. "What a wonderful day,my love!" He exclaimed as he waddled down the steps, " The sun is out, My engines are hard at work, and the new help I got for Brendam should be arriving any day now!" He walked into the kitchen and approched his wife. "Not to Mention, My beautiful wife wife making me the best breakfast a guy could ask for and...... Wait a minute....." Sir Topham Hatt paused and sniffed the air, "Where's the smell of butter melting on fluffy pancakes? The sound of root beer fizzing in a cold glass? What is going on here!?!?!" Sir Topham glared angerly at his wife then asked, "Where is my breakfast?!?" His wife sighed then replied, "You remember what the Doctor said don't you?" Sir Topham Hatt groaned and sat down in a chair and sulked. "The Doctor said you need to change your diet, Your health is at risk if you dont." Sir Topham looked breifly at his wife then stared at the empty spot on the table where his plate normally was. He groaned yet again. "So I get nothing for breakfast anymore?" He asked sadly. "Oh, Dont be silly! Remarked his wife, "You cant starve you know!" She walked to the counter and picked up a plate she recently prepared " I made you a nice meal right here." She walked to the table and placed the plate down in front of her husband . Sir Topham Hatt glanced at the meal on the plate then turned his view toward his wife. "Is this some kind of a joke?" He grumbled ,"All there is here is two carrots and and a peace of celery!" He Examined one of the carrots and threw it on the plate. -More to be added soon-- Characters *Sir Topham Hatt *Lady Hatt *The Butler *Thomas *Percy Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes